


Mile High Club

by real_scott_morrison



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Business, Businessmen, Lots of business, M/M, May the merciful god in heaven forgive me, Qantas, They are businessmen, not that kind of virgin guys, planes, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_scott_morrison/pseuds/real_scott_morrison
Summary: The press always knew there was something between the CEO of Qantas, Alan Joyce, and the ex-CEO of Virgin, Paul Scurrah, but they could never put their greasy fingers on it.A passionate rivalry between two companies deep in competition?Or a passionate romance?
Relationships: Alan Joyce/Paul Scurrah





	1. Alan Joyce, An Irish-Australian Biography

It was a warm summer night in Sydney. Alan could hear the bustling city streets below his penthouse apartment. Admiring the bright lights that painted themselves across the bay, Alan pondered about his favourite company, the greatest company,  _ his _ company… Qantas.

Peering up at the stars, he daydreamed of all the combinations of debt and equity finance he has employed over the years to keep his business as financially secure as possible. 

Suddenly, the blissful air around him dissipated, as his thoughts were interrupted by a crude knock at the door. Sighing, Alan struts over to the door. However, he made the careful decision to peer through the peep-hole first... and what he saw...  _ who _ he saw... shocked him...

_ “Alan... I know you’re in there. Please open the door. _ ” the familiar voice pleaded, “ _ I need to talk to you. It’s important” _

Alan felt his throat tighten, choked by an invisible snake, as a blush spread across his once pale face. That voice sent shivers up his spine he hasn’t felt since-

_ “Honey?” _ Shane’s voice called out from the kitchen  _ “Who’s at the door?” _

Turning to the sound of his husband’s voice, Alan mumbled a quiet response of “ _ It’s… _ ”, trailing off as he peered back through the hole. He couldn’t bear to let Shane know about this horrific yet deeply tantalizing piece of the puzzle that is his past. 

“ _ It’s nobody honey.” _

And just like that, Alan strode back to his balcony, a single tear rolling down his cheek as his Qantas fantasies were hijacked by his memories of him. The man that got away.

Paul Scurrah.


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of ground coffee laid thick in the air in the Virgin airport lounge. The white noise of air hostesses, assistants, sanitary workers and so many more chattering away, talking about the same issues Paul had hopping around his mind. 

Feeling a cold sweat roll down his forehead, Paul continued to bounce his leg. Gripping the phone in his hand, he read the furious backlash over his new decision to minimise costs by having major cuts to the inflight food budget. People did NOT like that the instant noodles were swapped for snack boxes.

_ “Mr Scurrah. We need to talk to you. _ ” He’s heard that voice more times than he can count now. A neatly dressed blonde woman in a burning red pants suit looms over him, with two similarly well-dressed men standing by her side. 

The chief people and culture officer, Lucinda Gemmell. Her piercing, ocean blue eyes felt as if they were burning holes into the top of Paul’s skull. Even though she looked at him with a wide, toothy grin, he knew it wasn't going to be good news. 

It was never good news anymore.

“ _ Virgin’s approval in the media is down a whole 18% sir. Nobody wants to fly on a plane company that can't even afford free meals in economy!” _ She exclaimed with passion “ _ In this economic climate people require pristine service, especially when so many people are turning to Qantas!” _ . Qantas. That name rang in his head like an ex after a messy breakup… Maybe that’s because-

“ _ At a time like this we should prioritise the consumer's experience. If we keep losing customers, this company may go under! Do you know what that means for us Paul? If Virgin declares bankruptcy and goes into voluntary admission, upper management could be completely replaced!”  _ Paul felt a chill go up his spine as his toes curled tightly in his shoes. Goosebumps crawled across his skin, and drops of sweat threatened to fall from his head. 

“ _ That means I’ll lose my job! And you’ll lose yours too!”  _ Lucinda was almost shouting now. Paul was only saved by the tight facade of her grimace and the audience of bystanders. Without these External Factors, he knows she would be at his neck.

“ _ I- uh I…”  _ His words got caught in his throat. Before he could choke out a response, the blonde cut him off.

“ _ You need to take responsibility for your company. Go down to Keith and work out a financial plan that’ll pull this falling plane back into the sky!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Going to just mention some ground-level stuff here :)  
> \- My friend and I wrote this fic together! so major credit to her as my co-writer  
> \- The chapter one name is from a working title in the fic's super super early days, so I thought it would suit this section.  
> \- Also please don't sue me, I swear this is satirical


End file.
